


Let Me Remind You

by Poisonous_Dream



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonous_Dream/pseuds/Poisonous_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot becomes confused after a strange dream he has while finishing up a contract for Lucius</p><p>idontknowitsreallystupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Remind You

**Author's Note:**

> both Lucius and Elliot have rabbit ears  
> a picture of Elliot is still being drawn up but Lucius's is done  
> [http://fav.me/d3fsa86]

Elliot is working silently, scratching words onto the paper as fast as his hand will allow him while still trying to keep it looking nice. He glances at the clock. It's getting rather late, but he decides against sleep. 

Realizing how silent the room really was, Elliot attempts to think of different things and stick with it; with little to no success. He thinks of one thing which chains to another and it keeps going until his thoughts are interrupted by the opening of his door. Elliot looks up from his work to see the prince, slowly but surely, making his way to him.

"Theatre lessons over finally?"

Lucius, the prince, nods his head almost like he had just been woken up.

Elliot furrows his brow, looking Lucius over from head to toe. There he was, the handsome prince of Lachrymose, wearing his trademark outfit. He's missing a few different articles of clothing, though. No gloves or shoes and socks. He's not wearing his favorite jacket either and his shirt is sloppy, but his small crown is firmly placed and unmoving from his head. Lucius staggers his way to the side of Elliot's chair. There is almost to no conversing and that isn't helping Elliot with the situation. He turns his chair to face Lucius, who was now looking at either his feet or the floor. 

"How was practice? Did everything go okay?" But it's then he catches a sickeningly familiar smell. 

"Do I... Are you drunk?" Elliot's eyes narrow as he tries to see Lucius's face. When Lucius speaks, his voice is quiet and a bit hoarse, "No, no, no. I'm fine. They said it was just juice..." Elliot shakes his head. "I think they tricked you. I'll fire them in the morning for you, sire." 

Taking Lucius's by the wrist, Elliot leads Lucius to his bed. "For now you need rest. Your room is too far away from the theatre or my room. Stay here tonight." 

Lucius shuffles closer to Elliot. A little too close for comfort so he takes a step back. Lucius grunts and whispers "... Come here..." So, of course, Elliot has no choice but to listen. He stays put as Lucius moves forward again. He steadies himself with the use of Elliot's shoulders. When Lucius looks up again, Elliot notices there's something strange in his eyes. A mixed sort of feeling. 

"Lucius, I don't--" Elliot is shushed by Lucius's awkward hand movements and the soft _sssshhhh_ that emits from between his lips. The more he looks, the more Elliot wonders how soft his lips and skin are, how long his fingers are, how cute he'd be out of those clothes. Elliot's mind is racing a mile a minute and isn't even registering the fact Lucius is leaning forward on his tiptoes. 

Elliot's body jerks him awake. The drool streaming down his face is pooling and ruining his late night work. He doesn’t recall putting his head down to rest, but now he feels weird. He sits up in his chair and glances at the clock again. There’s the slightest sense of pain when he tries to shift his weight in the chair. Wiping the drool from his face, Elliot looks for where the pain is.

Elliot’s ears immediately lower and he blushes at the sight of himself. Weighing his options, Elliot finally opts to just let it be and do nothing with it. It’s the middle of the night and there’s still much work to be done yet. Something like… _this_ … shouldn’t get in his way. However, the pool of drool certainly wrecked havoc on his paperwork. Groaning, he pushes out of his chair and decides to take care of “business”. The drooling mess can wait.  
Elliot drags a hand down his face. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, but using the prince as material seemed inappropriate as his right-hand man. He glanced at the clock one last time before heading over to his bed. He discarded his clothes, tossing them aside, except for his underwear. He sat on the edge of his bed and just stared at it for a minute or two.

There was something about the look in the prince’s eyes. There was some sort of wanting. Finally succumbing to the aching feel of not being touched, Elliot started to paw at himself. Slowly at first, but the more he tried to remember of the prince in his drunken stupor, the hotter he felt. The more his body wanted to be touched. The more he wanted to touch the prince’s body.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on his room’s door. Elliot jumped and quickly put on a shirt, not even bothering to button it up. Elliot wills himself to normalcy before answering the door.  
“Elliot, you are awake? Thank goodness…” the person on the other side sighed. Pushing his way in, Elliot quietly closed the door behind them.

“L-Lucius! W-what are you…?” Elliot stammered.

“I came by to check your progress on the contract.”

Shit. The contract. “Uhm… A-about that…” 

Lucius turned to face Elliot, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Yes? What about it…?” Elliot fidgets before answering, hesitant. “Well, you see... I think I pushed myself a little too hard and I fell asleep…” Elliot pauses before adding “B-but I at least got a majority of it done!” Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Majority? You’ve been working through the night?” Elliot nodded his head. “That isn’t like you…”

Elliot’s ears lowered, a slight pink crossing his face. “I thought working would help to keep my mind occupied.” Lucius strolls over to Elliot’s desk, picking up and reading the piles of paper.

Elliot looks Lucius over. Lucius is wearing his favorite outfit. His jacket seems to dance around him with every slight movement he makes. Lucius is still wearing his gloves, though. What a disappointment, Elliot thinks. Lucius’s shirt is getting all bunched up instead of looking nicely tucked in. His crown slides every time Lucius motions his head down. 

Still reading the papers, Lucius turns and sits on top of Elliot’s desk. He brushes his bangs out of the way, though it doesn’t seem to help. The room lay in silence as the two milled around. The only things making noise were the clock’s ticking and Lucius swinging his legs and banging his heels on Elliot’s desk. Lucius starts to emit a small hum which catches Elliot’s attention. There’s just something wrong with this circumstance, though. He can’t quite put his finger on it. Instead, Elliot decides to stand at the side of his desk trying to watch Lucius’s face as he reads.

“Is everything okay?” Elliot finally breaks the silence.

“So far, yes.” Lucius answers never tearing his eyes from the papers.

Elliot is hesitant to ask, but knows that if he doesn’t say something then it’ll just continue to be awkward. At least for him it will be.

“You aren’t usually up at this hour. What are you doing awake? And in my room no less.”

Lucius lowered the papers away from his face, looking directly at him. “I told you already that I came to check your progress." Elliot crosses his arms across his chest and shifts his weight onto his other foot. Is it because of his weird dream that he’s the only one feeling uncomfortable? His mind is starting to race again. For a minute, Elliot thinks that his heart will burst out of his chest.

“Hey!” Lucius calls over, “Are you listening?” Elliot shakes his head furiously. “Y-yeah… Sorry about that.” He mutters. Lucius places the papers back down on the desk before hopping off. Elliot’s eyes look everywhere in the room except for at Lucius. Lucius makes his way over to Elliot before he starts speaking again. “Something seems to be bothering you, Elliot. What’s wrong?” Elliot rubs his arm, still unable to make eye contact with the prince. “I-It’s nothing… Really!” Lucius narrows his eyes. “Are you uncomfortable that I’m here in full attire while you are… _underdressed?_ ”

Oh… He almost forgot about that. Elliot is beginning to panic now. “N-no..! It’s not that…” that might’ve been the wrong thing to say. “What is it then?” It seems there’s no way to dodge it. He can’t run even if he wanted to. The door suddenly seems like it is miles away. He bumps into the wall when he tries to back up away from Lucius. There’s nowhere to go.

“Elliot, what is wrong?” Lucius sounds more demanding as he follows Elliot’s steps. “I-I can’t say…” Lucius places his hands on either side of the wall, preventing any possible escapes. “You are working my patience, Elliot…”

Elliot’s ears lower again, a faint shade of pink crossing his cheeks. “The lack of sleep must be getting to me.” **_Lie_**. “Are you sure?” Lucius inquires. “Y-yeah! It’s just throwing off my schedule…” **_Another lie_**. Lucius just won’t quit, though. “It seems to be a little more than just that, Elliot.” Elliot shoves both his hands into Lucius’s chest. “I said I’m fine!” Lucius looks over Elliot before finally removing himself and walking away. “Alright. For now you must rest, then.”

Elliot’s ears perk up. Where has he heard that before?

“O-okay…” Elliot murmurs. “However, I request that the contract be done by the time I arrive home from my appointment tomorrow.” Elliot nods his head in response. Lucius flashes a smile and says good night. After that, he’s quietly closing the door behind him.

Elliot heaves a sigh and slides down the wall. “I thought for sure my heart was going to break…”


End file.
